KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 December 2015
23:56:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:56:03 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:09 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:16 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:57:18 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:56 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:57:57 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:58:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:59:22 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:59:23 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:00:09 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:00 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:01:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:02:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:02:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:53 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:53 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:07 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:03:09 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:03:37 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:39 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:30 I see I joined chat nap time 00:05:34 /me shoots blaster at FG* 00:05:50 *slowly dodges* 00:06:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:06:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:08 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:08:11 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:31 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 00:08:33 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:09:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:04 /me swings light saber at FG* 00:10:14 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:10:15 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:31 *slowly moves out of the way again* 00:10:36 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:48 *a lightning bolt hits FG* 00:11:06 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:11:09 *is wearing rubber* 00:11:46 https://picarto.tv/Taterdragon 00:12:22 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:12:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:37 i killed my master Darth maul # 00:14:14 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:14:17 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:03 i think i left my pizza in for too long since it was bubbling 00:17:23 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:17:44 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:55 Maybe 00:18:46 the black part of Darth maul face are tattoos 00:18:50 bubbly pizza is the best kind of pizze 00:19:22 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 00:19:25 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:12 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:21:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:26 whats bubby pizza? 00:22:12 https://picarto.tv/Taterdragon 00:22:17 i dont know what bubby is but a bubble pizza is one you left in the microwave for too 00:23:36 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:24:34 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:24:36 Cuddles:OxX no it has flesh and blood on it 00:24:37 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:03 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:28:05 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:31 i wonder 00:28:43 *hits cuddles with lightsaber* 00:28:58 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 00:29:22 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:29:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:26 Cuddles:OxX *the lightsaber burst into flames* 00:30:42 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:32:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:48 how can you burn a lightsaber? 00:33:10 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:33:11 I had a toy light saber 00:33:13 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:16 Magicz 00:33:17 a nice red one 00:33:19 with another lightsaber 00:33:34 and I gave it to my friend's dad 00:33:45 /me sits next to jiko* 00:34:40 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:34:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:54 Cuddles:OxX Cuddles fur makes weapons flammable 00:36:00 Well 00:36:10 Time for Fallouts 00:36:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:36:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:38 hmmm :3 00:36:40 Cuddles:OxX mwuhahahahhahahaa 00:36:51 /me ties a mace to cuddes an axes to her side* 00:37:00 behold cuddles ultame form!!!! 00:37:04 Cuddles:OxX the axe burst into flames* 00:37:21 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:37:23 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:37:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4Sn91t1V4g 00:38:28 Lol 00:38:37 o( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)o < presses against the window and stares at teen again 00:39:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:41:44 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:48 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:41:56 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:57 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:42:59 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:38 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:43:40 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:03 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:44:06 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:58 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:47:00 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:24 /me throws cat nip at cuddles* 00:48:20 Cuddles:OxX *eats the vase and catnip* 00:48:27 Cuddles:OxX OMG...everythings..purple 00:48:34 bloop 00:48:50 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 00:49:00 https://vine.co/v/izIMAaWIeVr 00:49:54 SKAR 00:49:54 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:49:57 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:06 https://vine.co/v/eVupaeIDpql < HERE IS SOMETHING FOR YOU SKAR 00:50:28 what did i just watch 00:51:02 Idk 00:51:18 https://vine.co/v/eYzQddnZLvv 00:51:35 https://vine.co/v/e3IlKKBOvrq 00:53:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:05 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:54:07 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:47 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:54:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:55:33 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:40 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:58:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:33 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:00:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:01 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:07:04 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:12:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:08 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:13:11 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:34 Hi JJ 01:19:32 *hisses at teen an garbs jj* 01:19:35 hiss 01:19:35 mew 01:20:34 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:20:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:05 K then. 01:21:13 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 01:21:47 /me picks up sans* 01:21:47 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:59 XD 01:22:18 back,no one naer jj or face my wrath e-e 01:22:19 my uncle called me 01:22:25 K 01:24:03 night everone 01:24:08 K 01:24:11 O/ <3 01:24:14 come on sans,i need a comfy pillowe :3 01:24:15 K 01:24:27 Sans: 2woof 01:24:32 night night jj ;-; 01:24:47 k 01:24:48 :^; nighty 01:24:50 k 01:25:05 I'll stop now. 01:25:07 :P 01:25:13 jj,your charge 01:25:20 watch out for that teen one 01:25:40 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:25:54 Every one seems to hate me. 01:26:04 ;~; 01:31:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:32:00 i dont 01:32:52 me niether 01:32:56 *licking plate* 01:39:13 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 01:39:16 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:38 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 01:39:49 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:53 misclick 01:39:58 lol 01:40:00 lol 01:42:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:47:32 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 01:51:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:55:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:56:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:58:33 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 02:00:35 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:52 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 02:05:55 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:59 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 02:21:29 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:22:28 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:34 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:38 bbl too 02:27:41 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 02:30:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:50 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 02:34:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:34:48 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:09 wolf missed the all... 02:36:42 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 02:36:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:22 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 02:37:23 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 02:49:55 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 03:22:10 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 03:22:15 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 03:24:28 hi 2015 12 19